Aramgeddon
by KandiceBrenner
Summary: Sasuke's family push him into dating a family friend, Sakura, but he loves some else. What is he to do when he is forced to marry her for fraternal reasons? And why does his love choose NOW to confess to him?  NARUSASU, One sided SasuSaku, KisaIta, Kibsui


**Hey its me again!**

**Words:**

**Rating: NC-17 aka M**

**Pairings: NARUSASU, One sided SasuSaku, KisaIta, KibaSui, **

**Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: I no own ish sad**

**Summary: Sasuke's family push him into dating a family friend, Sakura, but he loves some else. What is he to do when he is forced to marry her for fraternal reasons? And why does his love choose NOW to confess to him?**

"Hello Sa-Chan. Good morning!" My mother coos into my bedroom. I just grumble in return. "Sakura-Chan is here to see yooooouu." She continues to try to get my lazy ass out of bed. I roll over to scowl at her.

"Tell her to go away." I groan.

"No can do sweetie! You know we set you up with her. You have to get up." My mother says smiling sweetly. Then her eyes bleed red and give me the scariest death glare I have ever seen, all the while keeping her sweet smile. I visually shudder from the deadly intent.

"Fine, FINE! I'm up! Fuckin A." I growl from annoyance. My mother's smile quickly turns into a frown, and I realize exactly why. _Damn it!_

"Language Sasuke." She growls. I tense at her tone.

"Sorry…" I mumble in apology. I was set up with the most annoying girl I have ever met, Sakura Haruno. Truth is I've never had an attraction to women and honestly, I was already in love with someone else! I sigh outwardly at the thought of him. Yes, HIM. The annoying, blue-eyed, blond, aka Naruto Uzumaki. My best friend since pre-school. When I fell for him, I'm not sure, but when I fell I fell hard. My dreams are plagued with images of him. God thinking about it makes me hard. I pull on a blue shirt and a pair of jeans, just to piss my dad off, and walk down to greet the female.

"Sasuke! Why are you not wearing your dress pants!" My father scolds. I smirk at the effectiveness of my plan.

"Hello Sasuke-Kunnnn~" The pink thing chirps. I groan inwardly.

"Hello Sakura…" I grumble and gain a glare from my mother. "-Chan…." I quickly add before getting yelled at. She walks closer towards me as if she is about to kiss me. I stare at her like a deer in headlights. She was about to close the space between us when there was a knock at the door. "I've got it!" I yell quickly, pushing her away.

"Hey Teme!" _Naruto! Sweet, sweet savior! _

"Hey Do a Ho!" (shit for brains) I say concealing my excitement. I hear my mother growl yet again.

"Sasuke! Language!" My mother yells at me.

"Yeaa. Sorry, sorry." I say not really giving a shit.

"See Mikoto! I told you that blond boy is a bad influence!" My father tells my mother. I decide to take Naruto up to my room while they argue about him.

"Who's the hottie" Naruto questions. I shudder and look at him like his brain had fell out.

"Did your brain fall out?" I ask.

"Wha? No! Don't be a prick!" Naruto growls, feeling offended.

"I ask cause you called that-that THING 'hot'. The fuck is wrong with you?" I basically yell.

"Well, you're the one dating her." Naruto says. I cringe at the horrific words.

"I didn't choose to!" I explain. Before our conversation could continue my mother had walked up the stairs.

"Naruto, honey, we have guest will you come back later?" My mother asks sweetly. Naruto nods and leaves the house, thus leaving me with my nightmare….

3 Weeks later

"Sasuke-Kun we should sooo go to the mall with Ino and Sai!" Sakura squeals.

"I was thinking of hanging out with Naruto, Kiba, and Suigetsu today." I say hoping she will leave me alone.

"Ewwww! Why would you wanna hang out with Kiba and Suigetsu! Fags are gross!" She says making a bleh noise. I twitch at the fact that she not only just called my friends fags but she just unintentionally called me gross! _Bitch.._

"Well they're my friends, and I would much rather their company over yours." I say earning a frown.

"Fine! Go fag around with your little faggy fag buddies!" She screams at my retreating back.

"I was planning to!" I yell back just to piss her off worse.

"How's the demon?" Suigetsu questions when he opens the door to his house.

"Amazing." Is my sarcastic answer.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW thank you captain sarcasm!" Kiba laughs loudly, holding Suigetsu's waist. I briefly wish Naruto would do that to me, but smoosh that thought before it made me sad. Naruto walks out of the bathroom and spots me.

"Teme!" Naruto squeals pulling me into a hug, that I actually return. I sigh in content at the feeling of his strong arms around me. I always do, but it still seems that Naruto is oblivious to my feelings. I want to just shove my tongue in his mouth and kiss him till Armageddon. _Bad! Bad Sasu! Thinking things like that will just make you sad! Or give you a boner… _**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Mother, mother fuck. Mother, mother fuck, fuck. Mother fuck mother fuck. Noise, noise, noise. 1 2 1 2 3 4 Noise, noise, noise. Smokin weed, smokin weed. **My ring tone sings. _Shit it's my mom._

"Hey mom." I say trying not to sound pissy.

"GET YOUR ASS HOME!" I know why she's pissed. _Fuckin bitch went crying to MY mom. _I hang up with my mom and give my friends a scowl.

"I have to go. The bitch is being a bitch." They all frown. We say our goodbyes and I walk home. On my way I see a crow eating at a dead squirrel. _Shit, shit, shit. _I'm a strong believer in superstitions. The crow looks at me and then flies straight at me. "The Fuck!" I scream barely dodging the kamikaze bird. That's when I remember. _Fuck. _I groan. Crow means death. If it had cawed at me it means the death of someone is near, but it didn't. A bird flying at you means bad fortune is imminent. So put it all together its bad fortune that will lead to a different type of death is coming. That doesn't sound pleasant at all. I make it inside to be told to meet my little hemorrhoid in my room. I walk in only to have the door shut and locked behind me. "Wha?" Is my unintelligible answer. Before I understood the situation Sakura had me pinned to the bed and was making out with me like she would die if she stopped. She then begins yanking my clothes off. "Wha-what are you doing?" I squeak.

"We are going to fuck." She says trying to be seductive and failing. She realizes I don't have a boner and looks at me confused.

"Weeeelllll guess this isn't gonna work." I say trying to get away. I feel her lap at my flaccid penis. "O-OI!" I squeak out.

"Just close your eyes and enjoy it." She growls at me. Knowing I'm probably not getting out of this I follow her orders. Immediately my head is filled with images of Naruto doing this to me. That definitely caused my dick to rise. I shiver at the sensation. Sakura presses me against the bed and slides herself down me. I flip us over and begin to thrust. I cover her mouth so she doesn't ruin the image in my head. _Godd, Naruto! It feels sooooooooooo goood! _I held back on moaning his name when I came. I had pulled out a little to late forgetting I was actually fucking this thing and not having my way with another man. I immediately feel like shit. I stand up and put my clothes on. _I wanna barf. _

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you going?" That bitch calls out to me.

"Away from you." I say not lying to her. Right as soon as I walk out of the house I had a bout of nausea and threw up my lunch in the bushes. _I feel disgusting. _I whimper to myself. Feeling the need to cry for the first time since elementary school. I do just that. _Naruto…_


End file.
